Happy Birthday, James!
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Another Jadam one shot, dedicated to James Maslow on his birthday! Happy B-day, James! Small summary: Adam and the gang have to pull out all the stops to give James the best birthday ever! Can they pull it off? And what about the Davenport family secret?


In honor of James Maslow's birthday, ta-da! Jadam one shot, yay! Happy, happy birthday James! May all your wishes come true and God bless you with many beautiful things!**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of BTR or Lab Rats, just this crossover idea! Nothing else, enjoy!**

* * *

Adam Michael Davenport: incredibly strong bionic superhuman, the eldest "son" of Donald Davenport. He's strong, not the sharpest tool in the shed but had plasma grenades, heat vision and sometimes the glitch to talk backwards.

And this, this is how he came to crushing hard on a normal, beautiful brunette by the name of James Dylan Diamond.

How he came to falling for him, and how he told him his secret.

/

"Umm Adam, quick question: you've been dating James for how long now?" Leo Dooley asked, the youngest of the Davenport kids and Adam's step-brother; he was also the only non-bionic sibling in the house but, but he didn't like being reminded of that…!

"We've been dating eight months, two weeks and three days exactly, according to my calendar!" The taller, older boy exclaimed happily, sighing as he thought of the other boy; well when it came to James, Adam was a step smarter than his usual self.

"So, does he know you're bionic?" Leo added, this causing his other older step-brother Chase to look at him, freaked out, from the couch.

"Leo, what kind of question is that? Of course James doesn't know, Mr. Davenport told us specifically not to let anyone know of our bionics." The smart boy reminded the smaller pointedly, Bree giving him a raised eyebrow.

"So that means Kendall doesn't know either, huh?" She asked, referring to Chase's own boyfriend: Kendall Knight, part of the popular boy band BTR along with James and Chase's lover like James was to Adam, just they have the record of dating six and a half months instead of eight.

The brown-haired boy flushed a violent red at this, Leo's face breaking into a gleeful smile. "Now this is where not having bionics works for me: I don't have to hide anything from my girlfriend!"

You see while Chase was dating Kendall, Leo was dating Katie Knight, the blonde's baby tween sister. They haven't been going out for that long, two months since the two little devils had spent most of the time flirting and teasing their brothers about crushing on each other, but so far Leo's been happier than normal since asking out the clever, brown haired girl.

"Knock it off, Leo. I mean I'd like to tell Kendall the truth but…Mr. Davenport told us not to." Chase began when Bree cut him off.

"So you're just going to keep this a secret forever? I mean I know I haven't told Ethan about me having super speed and all, but you and Adam have been in these relationships longer than I have, with Ethan and Owen combined. You care a lot about Kendall, Chase; Adam, you are head-over-heels for James. Mr. Davenport and Tasha like them, their families like us and vice-versa, I think it's worth taking that chance. Besides, they accepted Eddy; the fact Mr. Davenport is a genius inventor who tries out a bunch of crazy inventions every other day, and the weird stuff that happens in the house on a daily basis. I think they've proven over and over that you guys can trust them with our secret." Wow, when it came to serious relationships, Bree was like the Love Guru!

"Tsk, it's not that simple!" Chase exclaimed after Bree as she got up from the living room couch to the kitchen to get a snack.

"I'll tell you what's not simple; trying to think why tomorrow's such an important day." Adam said, turning off Leo's PSP and laying back against the soft cushions.

"Umm, tomorrow's Friday?" Leo pointed out. Adam shook his head.

"No, I mean the date is important." Chase pulled out his cell-phone and checked the calendar.

"Umm, tomorrow's September 4th." At this Adam's dark chocolate eyes nearly popped out of their sockets!

"Oh man, tomorrow is September 4th; James' nineteenth birthday is tomorrow! Oh man I forgot, how I could forget when Carlos reminded me two weeks ago!?" The stronger-than-ten-men teen groaned, on his feet in seconds and running his fingers through his short, wild brown hair.

"Umm, maybe you forgot because you're an idiot?" Chase asked with a smile, Leo rolling his eyes. He so didn't need to rub it in that everyone besides Adam had remembered and were in on party plans.

"Okay so you forgot your boyfriend's birthday; luckily I know what the whole gang's doing for his party: a nice music-bouncing beach hangout with a little BBQ action, the guy loves the beach so Mama Knight and Mom thought it would be a great idea for his party."

"True and he does like Tasha's baked chicken salad with lime juice and ranch dressing. So when is the party tomorrow?" Chase asked, him and Adam staring their step-brother down.

"Katie told me it's about around 3 in the afternoon, it's a surprise party; she and I are supposed to take him out around town for some sight-seeing, get breakfast at his favorite café and then walk him back to the beach after we stop here to change for the party. You and Kendall are in charge of the cake, Carlos and Logan in charge of invitations, Mama Knight and Mom are on food, Big D on the DJ and James' mom flew in and is doing all the decorations and silverware and stuff. Adam…umm, Mom didn't you a job so that should give you plenty of time to go look for a present for James, Bree can go with you since she was the one who helped book a great beach spot for the party."

Chase was on his feet in seconds, fingers almost invisible as he tapped away on his touchscreen. "Okay I'm sending Kendall a text so we agree for him to pick me up very early tomorrow; it might take a while for the cake to be ready so better to be there early than wait in line all morning at the bakery." He said, focused look on.

Bree came back with a plate of apple slices covered in peanut butter, chewing on one lightly as she said, "Operation: Present is on! Don't worry Adam; we're going to get your boyfriend the best present ever, no worries!"

/

"Okay this is probably going to be a little harder than I thought." Bree said, she and Adam leaving the fifth clothing store they've looked through in only an hour.

They've been at the mall since it opened at 7:15 A.M. Now it's 9:25 and nothing, nothing! They first checked a shoe store when they thought of getting a new pair of boots for James, but remembered he had way too many already to count; they went to a hair care booth but found no Cuda spray or hair gel, a music store but Adam couldn't remember the name of one of the brunette's favorite bands so that was out; he already had like millions of bandanas and he just got a new game for his 3DS like a month ago, they were running out of ammo!

And just when they finally decided on maybe a few new pairs of skinny jeans or a nice V-neck and leather jacket, they couldn't find ANYTHING that was James' trendy pretty boy taste.

Man today was so not their day! Nearly four hours of the morning, gone with no result!

"What are we going to do, Bree? The party is in a few hours and we still couldn't find anything! "Adam said, looking crestfallen.

Bree frowned and placed her hand on her older brother's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "No Adam, we can't give up just yet! Okay, so we didn't find something here, let's think: what does James like besides clothes, Cuda, video games and movies, bandanas and smoothies and music?"

Adam closed his eyes and tapped his fingers on one of the arms of the bench they were sitting on, brain reeling before he smiled suddenly from ear-to-ear.

"Adam, Adam what is it?"

"A dog, Jamie loves dogs! He's always wanted one since he was a kid!" Adam exclaimed, Bree's mood brightening too now.

"A dog, that's perfect! There's an animal shelter not far from here, okay we call Mama Diamond, see if she's not that busy with the decorations, and have her meet us there! Do you know what breed he likes?" Bree began planning; they speed walked out of the mall and into the parking lot for Adam's (non-monster truck) car, she chewing on her lip in thought as they got into their seats.

Adam shook his head as he got the engine running, buckling his seat belt. "Nah Jamie doesn't have a favorite; he likes dogs in general, but I think we should get him a puppy instead of a big one." He said, Bree nodding as she whipped out her phone and dialed in.

"Hello, Mama Diamond? We need your help; Adam and I have the perfect gift idea for James, can you meet us at the animal shelter? Yeah, the one near our house, yeah meet us there in like ten minutes okay?"

/

"Okay now where are we going?" James asked, being led down the boardwalk toward the beach with a blindfold on and Leo and Katie dragging him by the hands.

This birthday sure has been on the move; he woke up to his mom giving him a big birthday kiss and hug, Katie and Leo dragging him around everywhere, a nice breakfast at Café Rouge free of charge and now being tow to some place he doesn't know why and not allowed to see until the two little devils said he could take off the blindfold.

He hasn't seen his best friends or boyfriend at all today; that alone was making him a little sad and impatient.

"Just be quiet, we're almost there." Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"Almost where though, I'm so confused where are we going?"

"Shush, the lady said be quiet." Leo added, him and James now in swim shorts and tanks; Katie was ready for the beach too, in a tasteful blue-and green top with a matching skirt.

James rolled his eyes behind the blindfold but didn't say more, just going with the flow as the couple continued to pull him along.

…

"Okay, take off the blindfold!" Katie said, after what felt like hours (really twenty minutes, but hey James was a drama queen) of walking; the brunette sighed in relief before dropping their hands and pulling off the thick, black cloth, eyes dilating as light hit him hard.

"Okay now, what's go-"

"SURPRISE!"

James' eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

Everyone, Chase and Kendall, Carlos and Logan, Mama Knight and his mom, Tasha and Donald, Camille and Lucy, Guitar Dude and Buddha Bob, Gustavo and Kelly, even Mister Bitters and Griffin with Mercedes, was there, with a big red-velvet cake on the center table, streamers in purple and pink (James' favorite colors) hung up by the giant banner that read, 'Happy Birthday, James!' in big, bold letters. There were more tables with chips and drinks, cookies and brownies on eco-friendly plates, along with spoons and forks and knives and napkins; a DJ stand all set up, Guitar Dude up and ready for the music to stop pumping, everyone in their swimwear. The beautiful beach was calling with large, deep blue waves, the sun warm and high with not a single cloud in the sky.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMES!" Everyone shouted and cheer, clapping and smiling.

"Oh my…you guys did this for me?!" James asked, tears filling his eyes. Katie and Leo grinned and each wrapped an arm around the brunette's slender waist.

"Told you it would be worth the whole walking blindfold thing!" Leo said.

"When I say something, it's for a reason." Katie added, both walking him to the group.

James was pulled into millions of arms for billions of hugs; he got a few noogies, courtesy of Carlos and Lucy, an almost smile from Gustavo and kisses on the cheek from his mom, Mama Knight and Tasha.

After the hugs and congrats came the presents: a chess set from Chase, a new purple V-neck from Kendall, a new hockey stick from Carlos, a set of Cuda hair spray and gel from Logan, a new acoustic guitar from Lucy, a few of his favorite action movies from Camille, CDs from Mercedes, a smoothie cookbook from Guitar Dude. He got some cards with twenty dollars in them each from Mama Knight, Tasha, Donald and his mom, the prints of his new head shots from Kelly, surprisingly a new hand mirror from Gustavo and a clap to the back from Griffin. Leo and Katie, thanks to Lucy's sneakiness, had snuck in the brand new skin and case for his 3DS with Carlos' gift.

Everyone he cared about was here, dancing and talking and enjoying all the food Tasha and Mama Knight made together.

Well, almost everyone.

"Umm Chase, where's Adam and Bree?" James asked while he was serving himself some more ice tea, the smart boy looking up from his plate of pretzels and spinach and artichoke dip.

"I don't know, they said they'd be here…" He began, glancing at his boyfriend for some insight; Kendall shook his head though, expression clear that he had no idea where the other two bionic teens were.

James sighed, not feeling up to eating his slice of cake now.

Where was Adam? It was his birthday, wouldn't he be the first one here…?

"J-James, James!"

Said brunette looked up to see…Adam and Bree running across the sloppy shore to them, a…puppy in the taller super human's arms?

'What the…?' He thought, getting up as Guitar Dude turned down the music a little; everyone looked away from their conversations and food to see what was to happen next.

"Adam, Bree where have you guys been?"

"Happy Birthday, James, sorry we are late. Just needed to get Adam's present under control…!" Bree panted, pushing her hair up into a loose ponytail.

"My present, Adam what's going on?"

Adam was panting too but smiled big and opened his arms a little; there, all small and adorable with its tail wagging, was a beagle with a cute wet nose and large marble eyes, white with light brown patches all over. It barked and yelped happily, sniffing James and licking his face as the brunette bent down to get a closer look.

"Oh my…he's so cute, where did you get him?" James whispered, Adam easing the puppy into his arms.

Bree grinned. "Well, Adam told me you always wanted a dog so we, with your mom's help, adopted him from the animal shelter a few blocks away from my house; her name is Violet, Adam said that purple was your favorite color, violet is a shade of purple so he thought that was the perfect name, Violet Diamond." She explained, James blushing a bright pink as he moved his eyes to Adam.

"Y-You got me a puppy, you did this for me?" He asked, nuzzling the little pup; she barked and licked James' chin again, snuggling to his chest.

"Hey I have the most amazing guy in the world as my boyfriend, he deserves only the best. Plus, she kind of reminded me of you." Adam said, scratching Violet behind the ears.

Everyone went "Aw!" at the sight, James chuckling lightly to himself before giving the younger boy a kiss.

"Thanks, Superboy."

"Happy Birthday, pretty boy."

/

It wasn't long until it got dark, everyone now slow dancing under the stars and the torches; James was slow dancing with Adam, snuggled tight in his arms while Violet watched her new 'Daddy' from Katie's arms.

"This is the best birthday ever, thanks Adam." James whispered, pulling away to meet the other's eyes.

Adam's beaming smile was visible even in the dim light, before it fell a little. "James, there's something I have to tell you; I'm bi-"

"You're bionic, I know." James said, that catching Adam by surprise.

"Wait, how did you it figure out?"

"Adam, I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world but I always knew there was something different about you; Katie gave me the idea and I kind of worked it from there. And…I promise, your secret is safe with me." James explained, Adam unable to believe it.

He had been so nervous about his boyfriend finding out his secret and then dumping him, all that had been holding him back from telling him the truth but…James figured it out himself and he wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Y-You promise?"

"I promise Adam, and I'll act like I don't know around Donald and Tasha, until one of them decides that your and Chase's and Bree's secret can be trusted to us." James said, blushing when Adam kissed him softly.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I know, and I love you."

"I love you too. Happy Birthday, Jamie."


End file.
